


Believe

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill faces his beliefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Believe  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill, Eric  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill faces his beliefs.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word gruesome on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

He had thought he was doing what was right for the good of vampire kind but the gruesome scene at his feet belied that thought. There was no way on earth this amount of blood, torture, and death was anything but what it was... Proof positive that no matter how hard he tried or what he believed he would always be a monster.

Slowly, Bill stood his face full of sadness. “I thought... I believed...”

Eric put his arm around Bill’s shoulders. “It’s okay, Bill. You really believed.” He shook his head at the destruction around them. “We both did.”


End file.
